


the swearing rule

by Barrhorn



Series: Meme Reposts [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Collars, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, In Media Res, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrhorn/pseuds/Barrhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone asked for dom Mercy and I am apparently easily persuaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the swearing rule

With a laugh, Angela brushed a kiss against the muscles of Fareeha’s stomach, tasting the sweat that already covered her body. “That was the easy one,” she said, smiling as Fareeha, still deep in her afterglow, shivered at her words. “Try to keep up.”

Angela paused, wanting to give Fareeha an extra moment to catch her breath, taking the opportunity to appreciate the body currently spread out on her bed. The hard lines of Fareeha’s muscles gleamed with sweat, the sweet curves of her hips drawing Angela’s eyes further up to the breasts that fit in her hands so well. Fareeha’s head was still thrown back, exposing the soft skin of her neck that was already starting to show where Angela’s teeth had claimed her, and above her head her hands, wrists bound together but not attached to anything else.

Because Angela liked Fareeha moving, just not her touching without permission. Speaking of which…

“Turn over, Häsli. Don’t make me wait after I was so nice to you.”

Fareeha smirked as she rolled onto her side first, then put her forearms on the bed and rested her weight on those and her knees. She knew what Angela wanted. “Implying you’re not going to be nice to me now?”  
“Would I ever?” Angela asked, too sweetly for the way her hands pulled Fareeha’s hips to just where she wanted them, pushing her thighs further apart, leaving Fareeha completely exposed to her.  
Fareeha chuckled, leaning down to put more weight on her forearms and relieve some of the strain on her legs. “Sometimes,” she said.

“Really?” Angela drew the word out, letting doubt creep into her voice. “I think you should tell me about these times.” She brushed her fingertips across the inside of Fareeha’s thigh, leaning forward to press a kiss to the back of the other. She smiled at Fareeha’s silence, knowing she had the woman’s full attention as her fingers trailed across her skin, out across to her hip, up to the small of her back and resting there. Sure that Fareeha was focused on her hand, Angela flicked her tongue across Fareeha’s clit, laughing when the woman twitched with surprise, breath hissing between her teeth. “You’re awfully quiet,” she said.  
“How am I supposed to think, Angela, shit.”

Without hesitation Angela smacked Fareeha on the ass hard, the sound of flesh on flesh obscenely loud. “Language,” she scolded as Fareeha rocked forward, head down, her teeth closing on a sound that turned into a low moan of frustration and pleasure. “You know the rule.”

It was one of the well-established rules: Fareeha couldn’t swear without being punished. Which of course meant that all Fareeha had to do to ask for it was reel off a few curses. There was one exception, but they’d get to that later. Fareeha always held out on her.

“Try again,” Angela prompted her, hand roughly kneading the flesh she’d so recently hit. When she got no response, she dug her nails in, other hand gripping Fareeha’s hip so she couldn’t move away from the pressure.  
“You’re a goddamn tease.”  
Another hard slap, making her palm sting, and this time Fareeha couldn’t swallow her cry, her muscles trembling underneath Angela’s hands. “Are you going to be trouble tonight?” Angela asked. “Because I have ways to deal with that.” When she again got silence instead of an answer, she released her hold on Fareeha’s hips. “I’ll have to show you.” Ignoring Fareeha’s sound of distress as she pulled away, Angela slid off the bed and knelt on the floor, retrieving some of the things she had set aside for tonight. She glanced at Fareeha, watching how she shivered at the distinctive snap of the bottle of lube opening. Despite that, the soldier hadn’t moved from the position Angela had put her in, and Angela chuckled.  
“You’re being good now?” she teased as she coated the toy she’d selected first. “I’m afraid that doesn’t change anything.”  
“Didn’t think it would,” Fareeha answered, need lending a roughness to her tone.  
Chuckling, Angela rose, smoothly climbing back into the bed, bringing the lube and toy with her. “It’s a good thing you’re so eager,” she murmured, hearing her voice drop in anticipation.  
“Why-“

Fareeha’s question was cut off by a sharp intake of breath and a shudder as Angela switched the vibrator on, gliding the tip over the inside of Fareeha’s thigh, leaving a lightly glistening trail of lube across her skin.  
“Shit,” Fareeha breathed, almost inaudible over the hum. When Angela smacked her again, on skin already darkened from a previous hit, her head dropped onto her forearms with a moan.  
Angela shifted as the wanton sound pulled at her, feeling wetness between her own thighs as her body responded. “Enough,” she said sternly, switching the toy off for the moment. She leaned over Fareeha, grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling her back up, trying to suppress a shiver as Fareeha’s hips rolled into her own. “Behave now. You’re making me wait. Understand?”  
“Yes,” Fareeha managed, unable to look back as Angela shook her head.  
“I don’t think you do.” Without releasing Fareeha’s hair, Angela slid a finger through Fareeha’s folds, smiling to herself about just how wet Fareeha was for her as the soldier whined deep in her throat at the soft touch. All the better to make the lesson stick, then. She slipped a finger inside easily, adding a second one quickly as Fareeha hummed an approval that quickly became needy as she tried to press back onto Angela’s fingers, trying to get her in deeper.  
“I’m not going to break,” she growled as Angela didn’t respond, didn’t thrust in, just curled her fingers to make Fareeha gasp, to get that commanding tone out of her voice.

“You don’t understand,” Angela said with mock regret as she drew her fingers out. Before Fareeha could complain, Angela tugged her head back hard enough to make Fareeha wince, pressing herself over Fareeha’s back to speak into her ear. “You made me wait, so now you’ll have to.”  
“Angela-“  
“Stay,” she commanded, cutting off Fareeha’s plea before releasing her. Slowly she pushed the vibrator inside Fareeha but kept it off, leaving the woman to squirm. After retrieving two more things, Angela got out of the bed to walk to the front, Fareeha’s eyes flicking to her and then to the objects in her hands.  
“Oh _fuck_ ,” she panted, and there it was. Angela loved that word coming from Fareeha’s mouth. She could never say it quietly, never moan it, holding the sound in her teeth. It always exploded out of her in one harsh syllable like she just couldn’t contain it anymore, like Angela had ripped it straight from her gut. She loved getting that sort of reaction from the unflappable Captain Amari.

“We wouldn’t have to use these if I could trust you to obey,” Angela said, bending down, smiling as Fareeha obligingly leaned forward and dropped her head, affording Angela plenty of room to wrap the collar around her neck. The buckle dropped easily into the groove it had worn into the leather at just the right length for Fareeha, and Angela smiled as she clipped the leash on before tying it loosely to Fareeha’s wrists. It wasn’t so tight that she couldn’t get it off if need be, but Angela would know if she did. “Now,” she continued. “I’m going to go get ready-“ Fareeha’s head jerked up so fast she lifted her wrists off the bed for a second, “-so you wait here.”  
“Wait, Angela,” Fareeha started, but the woman only leaned back and turned on the vibrator again and Fareeha’s objection was lost in a cry.

Angela turned away from the bed, leaving her lover writhing in the sheets, sounds escaping from between her teeth, and gathered up the last item she had, slipping into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. It didn’t take her that long to put on the harness and adjust it to just the way she wanted, but she waited, splashing cool water on her flushed face. It didn’t really help with the heat suffusing her body, especially when one of Fareeha’s louder cries filtered through the door.

When she figured she’d gotten her point across, she opened the door and returned to the bedside. Fareeha lifted her head to look at her, her pupils blown, her hair mussed like she’d been pressing her head into the mattress. “Angela, please,” she begged before Angela could say anything. She wasn’t even sure if Fareeha had noticed the strap on, or if she was just that desperate. “Please fuck me.” She was trembling; even for her chiseled muscles Angela had made her hold one position for a while. 

“You’re being so good for me, Schatz,” Angela soothed, running her fingers through Fareeha’s hair and unclipping the leash from the collar. She left it tied around Fareeha’s wrists and the collar on, an implicit threat concerning Fareeha’s future behavior. 

Plus she just liked the way it looked on her.

Returning to her spot behind Fareeha, she knelt on the bed, removing the vibrator and holding it - just for a second - to Fareeha’s clit, listening to the incoherent choked words it elicited. Then she turned it off and tossed it to the floor to be dealt with later. She placed the tip of the strap on against Fareeha’s entrance, then paused, her hands kneading the same flesh she’d earlier abused, watching the muscles of Fareeha’s back and shoulders flex as she shifted. And then Fareeha’s breath left her in a sob.  
“Please,” Fareeha, codenamed Pharah, pilot of the Raptora suit, decorated soldier and war hero, pleaded. “Don’t tease me anymore.”

 _Gott_ , Angela loved how she needed her.

Instead of answering her with words, Angela pushed inside, feeling the delightful friction of the base of the toy against her own clit as she went as slowly as she could, drawing out the moan from Fareeha’s throat that didn’t stop until their hips met. She could see how Fareeha’s hands twisted in the sheets, knowing that usually those hands would be gripping Angela’s thighs, urging her forward, always harder and faster.  
She splayed the fingers of one hand across the small of Fareeha’s back, the other tight on her hip. She rolled their hips together once, but when Fareeha just whined again and pushed against her insistently, she decided she could indulge her.

Angela pulled out and thrust back in hard, the toy against her making her gasp as Fareeha’s hissed “ _yes_ ” reached her ears. She thrust again and again, each time their hips slapping together, both of them panting. By the fourth time, both of her hands were on Fareeha’s hips, pulling her back onto the toy as much as Angela was moving forward into her. Pleasure was starting to thread through her body, fire running out from her core, every thrust sending it out a little further until her veins were made of heat and she had to close her eyes, trying to focus on the rhythm she was losing.

“Please,” Fareeha gasped. “Please, please, _please_.” Each repetition a little breathier, a little higher pitched. Angela slipped a hand between them, her thumb rubbing Fareeha’s stiff clit, the angle awkward but doable and totally worth it when Fareeha cried out, her body taut. Angela slowed, thrusts slower and shallower for Fareeha’s sake even though she could feel herself teetering on the edge of her own climax.

And then Fareeha sagged, muscles finally giving out, and changed the angle of how the toy hit her just enough that the wave broke over Angela and everything was heat and light and joy.

She came back to herself slumped on Fareeha’s back, the other woman now lying mostly flat on the bed. Angela pressed a kiss to Fareeha’s shoulder blade before snuggling in closer despite how sweaty they both were.  
“Ya amar,” Fareeha murmured after a few moments, “I hate to say it, but I’m losing feeling in my arms.”  
“Of course,” Angela said, lifting herself up after another kiss to Fareeha’s back. Carefully she pulled out, moving up the bed as Fareeha turned over. She untied the leash and the restraints, letting them fall off the bed as she massaged Fareeha’s wrists, finishing each off with a line of kisses from the inside of the wrist up her forearms until Fareeha laughed and pulled her arms away, unbuckling the harness from Angela’s hips. Angela’s clever fingers had the collar off quickly, and with nothing left in the bed but them, they curled up together.

Letting out a sigh, Angela relaxed into Fareeha’s embrace, whose hands roamed Angela’s body just to make up for all she couldn’t do before. Her fingers traced random patterns on Fareeha’s skin. “Are you alright?” she asked after a few moments of content silence.  
Fareeha huffed a laugh. “Do you have to ask?”  
“Yes,” Angela answered immediately, and Fareeha’s expression softened, affection clear in her eyes as she pressed a kiss to Angela’s forehead.  
“Just tired and a little sore,” Fareeha admitted.  
Angela thought about how Fareeha had collapsed not long ago. “How about a massage?”  
With a smile, Fareeha tucked a few strands of loose blonde hair behind Angela’s ear. “Sounds wonderful.”

Angela sat up, scooting a little further down the bed. “Turn over,” she said, and Fareeha paused, giving Angela a long look before settling onto her stomach.  
“Behave,” she said, and Angela laughed.


End file.
